


Devotion

by eerian_sadow



Series: Nobilius [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Gen, Noble AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Shockwave's first love was science.





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



His first love was science. Everyone knew, and no one went out of their way to force him to step outside of the shell he had carefully built around himself. He did not have the charm or the clever wit to be a diplomat for his sire and that suited him. One day he would rule the small kingdom of Darkmount, but that day was far in the future and he did not worry overly much about it.

Even when his sire stepped down and passed his title onto Shockwave, the young mech focused more on his research than on the laws of the kingdom or on the people inhabiting it. Few called him a _good_ ruler, but none called him a bad one. In general, the people were happy that their Lord didn’t meddle in their affairs and that was enough for him.

When there were whispers of disapproval that he had not yet taken a mate or created an heir, Shockwave did take notice. He had seen the backstabbing in Vos before Starscream ascended and knew that his distant relatives would be unlikely to leave such a power vacuum in place for long. He did not care for the idea of taking a mate, however, and did not want the drain on his own systems that a growing newspark would place on him.

So, he adopted a small foundling. It was malnourished and lacked appropriate color nanites, but its optics were bright and its wings fluttered with excitement when Shockwave visited the orphanage. He had been enchanted despite its unknown origins and set about happily using the things he had discovered during his research on Cybertronian anatomy to help the infant to thrive.

Imperator Shockwave’s first love was science, yes. But his second and greatest was Prince Shockblast.


End file.
